Only the good die young
by KlaineRForGood
Summary: Kurt and Blaine were happy, they had the perfect lives. The perfect daughter. When their daughter Rachel got sick, their worlds fell apart. Blaine had stayed strong for so long, but couldnt help but break down one day. Kurt had to try and console him. Does it work? One-shot, may trigger Disclamier; I dont own anything Review?


**A/N**

**So my laptop doesnt seem to like 'Straight' as it keeps deleting the story by itself. Thats why ive not been updating. But I fell in love with a prompt I saw on tumblr yesterday and I had to do it. (I just HAVE to)! So this is a one-shot, id like it to be a full story but I just dont see it.. Anyway, for the time being enjoy the oneshot! May trigger (probably not but may)! Okay please review thanks! **

Blaine Anderson walked into the bedroom of his 4-year-old daughter, Rachel. He smiled as he saw all the trophies and medals from dancing and singing competitions she had entered and won. She had definetley inherited his talent. Her mothers too.

When Kurt and Blaine had finally reached 25 and they were both settled into New York they had discussed having a family. They were going to adopt when Rachel (As in Berry) had offered to be surrogate. Blaine didnt want this at first because it could of interrupted Rachel's broadway dreams, but she insisted. So Blaine used his sperm and then 9 months later they were proud daddies. Thats where little Rachel got her name from. Anyway big Rachel was now off doing Broadway, and Kurt and Blaine were happily married with a child. Their lives were perfect. That was until, the bruises started showing. Blaine had noticed them one time when he was bathing Rachel, but he didnt think anything of it. A few weeks later Kurt noticed a couple, but again, didnt think anything of it.

When the couple had finally noticed it again a few days later, they started to get worried. They took her to the hospital and that was when the bombshell was dropped.

Leukaemia.

Rachel had Leukaemia.

Blaine had about died when he recieved the news. He was pretty sure his heart stopped.

Anyway there was only a 30% chance of her surviving. Blaine was adamant that she would survive. Of course she would! She was _**Rachel Anderson **_for gods sake! Kurt and Blaine did everything they could to help Rachel survive. Soon after she got really sick, she couldnt sing, she couldnt dance. Hell she could barely move. Then she grew really pale and Blaine knew that the end was near. Then the day came. Rachel had just turned 5. Kurt and Blaine had both made sure she had the best birthday anyone could ever wish for. They knew it'd be her last.

Rachel awoke early on the Sunday after her birthday, and she could barley keep her eyes open. Blaine rushed into her room at 4;00am when he heard her violently being sick, Kurt following close behind. Blaine had called an ambulance as Kurt cleaned up the bloody, sicky mess. By the time the ambulance had arrived, Rachel had somehow slipped into oblivion. She was gone. She wasnt coming back.

Kurt had broken down crying in a second and Blaine was trying his best to keep it together for his husband. He'd done exactly that up until today.

It was the day after her funeral, exactly 16 days after. He walked into her room, smiling. It was time to move on. He picked up a trophy and laughed at the memory, tears forming in his eyes.

He looked around the walls at the pictures from the day she was born up until her last birthday. He picked up a picture from the birthday party they had held for her. She looked so sick. If Blaine could of swapped places with her. She still had her whole life ahead of her!

That was it.

Blaine was now sobbing, he hunched himself up in the corner of her room, clutching the photo, screaming hysterically with tears as he absorbed the memories. He could of done more!

Kurt had heard his husbands cries and had ran upstairs. As soon as he saw Blaine he sat beside him and rubbed his back, trying to console him.

"Blaine, its going to be okay"

Blaine wasnt paying any attention to Kurt's wise words, he just sobbed, looking at the picture.

Kurt wiped his tears as he took a sharp intake of breath.

"Shes in a better place now, shes not in pain. Shes looking over us and making sure nothing harms or hurts us. She was sent there for a reason. Heaven wanted her because shes so perfect. _Everyone _wanted her! And sure, she was ours, and she was cruelly taken away from us. But just because shes not here, doesnt mean she doesnt love us. Shes somewhere where she cant get sick, shes an angel! A real angel! Blaine, remember one thing, listen to me.."

Blaine looked up at him and sniffed, nodding once for him to continue.

Kurt smiled slightly and cleared his throat.

"_**Only the good die young**_"


End file.
